The Life And Times of a Time Lord
by TheDoctorsNextCompanion
Summary: Kurt Hummel's life seems to be looking up, he has a steady relationship, an important part in his schools glee club, and his friends like him for who he is, through and through. Until his life takes a drastic change. The questions is, has it changed for the better? Or for the worse? Set to mid-season three of Glee


Chapter One; Come Along Hummel

Kurt sat by himself, checking his phone every thirty seconds, waiting for a message from Blaine.

He was late, and Kurt was getting impatient, 'without even a text,' he thought, 'he had better have a damn good explanation.'

Half an hour later, Kurt was sitting at his usual table at the Lima Bean, drinking his usual non-fat mocha, the only thing missing was Blaine, and Kurt had even ordered a medium drip, on the off chance that he would show up. He decided to send one last message, and then he was going home. It was late, and he still needed to finish his assignment for glee club;

**_Blaine Anderson, get your bowtie wrapped neck, and the sexy body it's attached to over to the Lima Bean, NOW. _**

**_ ~K_**

"Your friend has impeccable taste in accessories" a voice whispered behind Kurt, "Oh my gaga, who the HECK do you think you are, watching over someone's shoulder like that!"

"Oh! Pleasantries, what fun! Hello, I'm the Doctor." The strange man asked with a huge grin on his face, "And, if I'm correct, American custom is for you to introduce yourself as well. So, you are?"

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Kurt asked, extremely confused. "Exactly, and you are?" the strange man asked, impatient, yet still with excitement in his voice.

"Okay then, if you must know, I'm Kurt Hum…"

"Hello Kurt," the so called 'doctor' said, before he had any time to finish, "I was wondering, could you follow me outside for a moment?"

Silently, but with thoughts racing through his mind, Kurt stood up. He knew how badly this could go, following a strange man outside; a million different scenarios were racing through his head. But curiosity got the better of Kurt, and just as he stepped out of the café, the screaming began.

"It was a fixed point in time, Kurt. Keep walking, and whatever you do, don't look back." The strange man said his voice full of sorrow and anger.

"Wait! How the hell do you expect me to just keep walking, give me one good reason why I shouldn't go back?"

"Because, Kurt, you don't want to. Wither it's on your terms or not, you don't know, but I do. Not only do you not want to, but you can't. You cannot turn around."

"Wh…What do you mean"? Kurt said, nearly breaking down in tears then and there, it was too much for him to handle. He was franticly trying to turn his body, to face the Lima Bean once again, but found that he couldn't. He was forced to stretch his neck, turning it around, trying to get a glimpse of the disaster.

There was none.

As he looked, his jaw dropped, his coffee, which he had been holding until this point, fell to the ground, spilling all along the parking lot, and splashing up onto his new outfit. Kurt couldn't have cared less, because the place he had been only mere minutes before, was now empty. Not a person or even a coffee cup in sight.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, I tried so hard, but I was late, I always seem to arrive late." The Doctor sympathized with Kurt, his ancient eyes adding one more memory of loss and despair to his already vast collection. "But I still have you, Kurt. I still have you…"

"STOP! Just let me think…I need to think…"Kurt was sitting on the ground, coffee soaking his new Louis Vuitton blazer. Questions formed in his head, he began thinking about what this 'Doctor' had just said…He's nearly forgotten what had transpired, only to focus on this strange man.

"You knew, you knew that this was going to happen. You said that it was a fixed point, that it had to happen, so then why did you save me, HOW did you save me?"

"From personal experience Kurt, I happen to know that there are certain people who can avoid these points in space-time. Uncommon as they are, considering you and I are the only two left."


End file.
